Hard Choices
by AWSM253
Summary: Blizzard is happily adjusting to his new life as a dragon, he has friends and a loving mate, but this happiness will not last. when a new threat arises, Blizzard will have to use his new powers to protect the ones he cares for. Sequel to The Portal. (BACK UP!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Normal Life

**Blizzard is back already :D dont like writing for real so back to fanfic. Sorry if it isn't the best. My friend thought it would be funny to write something inappropriate including Spyro. Haven't quite got the thought out of my head.**

It had been about months now since Blizzard had entered the dragon realms and awoken to find himself in a blue dragons body. He vividly remembered what had led him to this day, his fight against Zobek and his own corruption but was slowly forgetting his human life.

Blizzard rolled over on his bed as the morning sun shone through his window. He stood up, cracking his back before jumping off his bed and making his way towards Statics room. By now the academy had been fully repaired and life had gone back to normal, well as normal as you would expect a dragon's to be. Reaching what he was looking for Blizzard knocked on the yellow dragon's door only to hear a light thud. He flung open the door to reveal hope lying on her back on the floor.

"Ow." Hope mumbled as she stood up. The blue dragon gave his friend a wide grin as he started to turn red.

"Getting a little closer are we?" Blizzard asked, making his friend turn even redder.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Static said innocently as he joined Hope on the floor. The earth dragoness gave Static a small kiss before leaving the two male dragons.

"And you used to make fun of me and Storm." Blizzard said still grinning. Static mumbled something before grabbing his IPod off a small desk next to his bed like pillow and wrapping it around his neck

"So, any plans?" Static asked as they left his room and headed down the hall.

"I think we are supposed to meet Spyro and Cynder over at the falls in about twenty minutes." Blizzard replied as he watched a group of younger dragons chase each other down the hall.

"So what are we going to do until then?" Static asked. Blizzard opened his mouth to answer but was tackled to the ground by a gray blur. The blue grunted as he landed on his back and looked up to see the dragoness Storm looming over him.

"Good morning." the gray dragoness said cheerfully as she let Blizzard get to his feet. He returned the greeting before giving his mate a kiss. Static snickered before dodging Blizzard's wing.

"Your just jealous." Blizzard said before nuzzling his mate. Feeling awkward, Static turned around to see Fury staring at him, eyes pure white.

The yellow dragon let out a startled cry before tripping over his tail, Fury began to laugh loudly as he peeled something off his eyes.

"Gotcha." The earth dragon stood there looking at the shaking dragon.

"That isn't funny!" Static shot as he got up and shoved Fury.

"Well it is a little bit." Fury continued to laugh as Storm whispered something in Blizzard's ear. The earth dragon stopped his laughter and looked over at Blizzard who was shaking his head.

"Whats up?" Static asked.

"Come on."Blizzard said before quickly making his way to the roof exit of the dorms.

Storm took in a deep breath of air as she pushed open the door leading to the roof.

"I love the outdoors." Storm murmured to herself. Blizzard gave his wings a quick stretch before leaping into the air and waiting for the others to join him.

"And, where are we going?" Static called out as he jumped of the roof.

"Somewhere we should have gone a while ago." Blizzard shouted back as he took off towards a shaded area. Not knowing Static was only a few feet away from him.

"Ahh. no need to yell." Static mumbled as he stuck a claw in his ear.

The group flew for a few minutes before coming to a halt in a small graveyard.

"Oh right." Static hit himself in the face with his paw as he remembered something he shouldn't of forgotten. Blizzard scanned the faded tombstones for the red dragon. He heard a faint sniff and looked to his left to to find Solaris hunched over a relatively new grave. The group moved over to the fire dragon and sat on the damp ground next to him. Solaris didn't acknowledge the other dragons presence but continued to stare at the carved rock and the name scratched into the top. Blizzard put a paw on the fire dragons shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault." Blizzard said quietly. Solaris shook his head as a tear fell down his red scales.

"I couldn't help him. I.." Solaris sobbed as he lent forwards and pressed his forehead against the cold rock. The red dragons tears fell into the dirt as Blizzard removed his paw. Storm fiddled with the pair of silver bracers she had found in the cave while Fury scanned the tombstones.

"I hate to interrupt but can we leave now? This place gives me the creeps."

Blizzard stood up and gave Solaris a small nudge with his wind.

"I'm sure Scorcher wouldn't want you sitting here all day." Blizzard said before turning around and walking away. Solaris could hear the others leave but didn't move.

"I'm sorry Scorcher. I'm so sorry." Solaris continued to morn for the lost dragon.

**Not long and a little bad but I really needed to get it started :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Tag!**

**Thought I would make this one a little happier than the first :)**

The dragons sat on the top of the waterfall overlooking the cliff, listening to the sound of the water crashing against the rocks. Cynder was scratching a crude image of Spyro into one of the rocks but covered it with her tail when he looked to see what she was doing. Static was lying up against a tree with his headphones on while Blizzard and Storm were enjoying each others company. Blizzard was telling Storm about something that had happened to him as a child, making her giggle when Spyro let out a loud sigh. Cynder gave the purple dragon a playful shove with her wing.

"Getting bored are we?" Cynder asked with a smile.

"The peace is nice but. I wish something would happen. I don't think I can take the silence any longer. The black dragoness let a grin spread across her scaled face before smacking Spyro with her paw and leaping into the air.

"Tag!" Cynder yelled. Spyro smiled at the dragoness's childlike behavior before looking over at Blizzard and Storm who were now standing.

"A little childish. But why not." Spyro said quietly before charging at Blizzard. Storm laughed as Blizzard turned around to run but was tackled to the ground by the purple dragon. He instantly took off after Cynder as the blue dragon got to his feet and gave chase after Storm. The dragoness continued to giggle as she took to the air.

"Think you can catch a wind dragon do you?" She stuck her tongue out at her mate before joining Cynder. Blizzard felt a little odd playing a game he hadn't played since he was seven but thought it may be a little more interesting with wings. He rushed after the group as the dove off the cliff, following the waterfall. He shut his wings to gain more speed as his fell and using his tail poked Cynder's back as he flew past, knocking her slightly off course.

"Tag!" He yelled as he opened his wings and sped off towards a large tree.

Spyro was closer, so Cynder attempted to catch him. The purple was a good flyer but Cynders's more streamline body allowed her to pick up much needed speed. He dived close to the river to try and confuse her but felt all four of hey paws shove him down into the water. He resurfaced to see Cynder flying away laughing. He swam to the edge, shook himself try dry and flew after storm who was taunting him by flying in circles around him. Storm easily kept a good distance between her and the purple dragon because of her element. But what she didn't know was that Spyro had recently acquired the other four elements and knew enough about the wind one to use it to boost his speed.

"Whats the matter? Your immense bulk slowing you down?" Storm began to insult Spyro but let out a startled yelp as he shot past her. Grazing her wing.

"Who's slow now?" Spyro continued to shoot forward with a smile on his face.

Blizzard looked through the leaves of the tree he was sitting in. he knew that the others all had an advantage when it came to flying so maybe he could outsmart them by hiding. He saw Cynder fly overhead, still giggling from Spyro's little bath. Shuffling back a step on the thick branch, Blizzard pulled his head back through the Dark green leaves and listened the sound of approaching wings.

Storm couldn't see her mate but was certain he was nearby. She took in a deep breath through her nose trying to pick up any telltale scents. Blizzard was a dragon but at the same time wasn't so to others who payed close attention he smelt different. The dragoness glided over the forest until she was completely sure of her mates position before diving into the tree and collided with the blue dragon, knocking him out of the tree and into a cluster of bushes. Blizzard landed hard on his back while Storm stood on his chest.

"Tag." Storm smiled triumphantly before leaning down and sharing a kiss with the blue dragon before pulling back and smiling. Blizzard felt an odd sensation of longing spread across his body as he stared into the dragoness's gray eyes. The dragoness blushed as she felt something strange stir inside her as she hovered over the blue dragon.

"Uh, B-Blizzard." Storm whispered. Blizzard didn't know what to do so he silently lay on the ground, unsure of how to react.

"S-Storm?" Blizzard stammered as she moved closer

"Hey! Blizzard! Storm where did you do?" Spyro called out. At the sound of the purple dragons voice, Storm instantly jumped off Blizzard who scrambled to his feet.

"Uh, down here!" Blizzard yelled as he jumped out of the bushes and into Spyro's field of view. Spyro landed in front of the pair with Cynder next to him. Cynder looked at storm who was still blushing and smiled, but Storm turned her gaze to the ground and didn't say a word.

"What were you two doing in there?" Spyro asked the guilty looking dragoness.

"Nothing she just knocked me out of the tree." Blizzard stepped in to avoid having Storm tell him everything.

"Okay, well we should probably get back because I don't think Static noticed us leave." Spyro said before walking towards the base of the water fall with the others following.

It took them a few minute to reach the waterfall on foot and they all prepared to fly up until Cynder noticed a small pathway leading up towards.

"Why don't you two go ahead, I want to talk with Storm" Cynder said putting a paw on Storm's shoulder. The two males nodded and left the female dragons to talk. Storm still refused to look at Cynder but followed her along the path. The black dragoness looked over her shoulder to see storm still staring down at her front paws.

"I know what you are thinking. And it's nothing to be ashamed of." Cynder said as she padded along the rocks. Storm let out a halfhearted growl but otherwise ignored Cynder.

"You cant ignore you feelings for him forever, they will eventually force themselves out." Storm growled again. Louder this time.

"Shut up!" the gray dragoness shot, a look of anger in her eyes.

Cynder knew that if she said something wrong the dragoness would most likely attack her.

"Look, I know how you feel. I feel the same way about Spyro, but I will wait until he is ready and until then will love him dearly." Cynder said softly. Storm's look of anger dissipated and was replaced with one of sadness.

"What if he doesn't want me? He isn't even a real dragon. What if he still longs for one of his own kind?" Storm said sadly.

"You have both been through much. Like me and Spyro. Trust me when I say this. I tried to leave in fear of what might have happeded to Spyro but he came after me even after I rejected him." images of her past flashed through Cynder's mind.

"But you are right, he is not a full dragon so just give him time and he will return the feelings. Even know he dislikes you leaving his sights." Cynder said reassuringly. Storm knew that Cynder told the truth, as the weeks past, Blizzard had slowly eased into life as a dragon. He flew like he was born with wings and has no trouble calling upon the power he possesses. She managed a small smile.

"You don't have to say anything more if you don't want too. Just think about it." Cynder finished as she turned back around to face where she was walking.

'_I will wait. For Blizzards sake.' _Storm thought.

Things in the dragon realms may have been going well for Blizzard but for his family back on earth in the human world...

**For my readers... the reason I feel a little odd writing about Blizzard and storm being together is... well. I like dragons. More than the average human should. Don't care what any of you say or think. Just had to get that off my chest :) prefer this is not mentioned in any reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Not Giving Up**

**I just wanna remind you that Thomas/Blizzard's last name was Smith before he no longer needed it.**

Mrs. Smith had her head buried in her hands, she had been crying most of the day and had only just stopped. Her son and his friend had been missing for days now and still no trace of them had been found. They thought they might have just gotten lost when they failed to return on the first night but search parties had been sent out first thing the next morning. There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Smith literally leapt out of the chair she was seated in to answer it. But was dismayed to see it was her husband with a dismayed look in his eyes.

"Still nothing?" She asked sadly. Mr. Smith shook his head before entering the hotel room and sitting on their bed. He was also on the verge of tears over losing his son but dared not show his wife how hopeless he thought the situation to be.

"It had been three days of searching and neither the locals or the police had found anything." Mr. Smith almost choked over these words as they fell out of his mouth. His wife sat down next to him and put an arm around his waist, leaning her head against his shoulder. He clenched his fists as he thought of his sons chances.

'H_e's a smart boy. He would never trust a stranger, no matter what the reason. But he doesn't speak Russian so..'_ a whole number of scenarios when through his head as he tried to figure out what had happened. Mr. Smith looked at his wife who now had a tear running down her cheek.

'_No, I have to find him. What ever the cost.' _he put a hand on his wife's shoulder and pulled her into a rough embrace before standing up and grabbing his coat.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Smith asked, not wanting to be alone.

"To find our son." He said blankly before opening the door.

"Not without me, I refuse to sit here like a child and hope for the best." his wife said defiantly as she grabbed her keys and pushed past him. Mr. Smith smiled and followed his wife out to the still frozen parking lot.

The Smiths drove along the icy streets, coming to a stop outside a small rundown shack with a light on inside.

"Wait here." Mr. Smith told his wife as he opened the car door. She watched as her husband knocked on the door to be open by a strange looking, rather tall man wearing shaded glasses.

"Have you seen this boy?" Mr. Smith asked the strange man in Russian. The man grinned, revealing his oddly pointed teeth. He began to reply in English.

"I have, but not in person." He replied with a smile. This confused Mr. Smith greatly.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"All answers come with time, but I will give you this one. You will find you son in that direction." The man replied, pointing down the street.

"But at the same time you will not for he is there but not there." He continued, confusing Mr. Smith even further before shutting the door.

He stood there, puzzled by the mans riddled answer to a simple question. He turned around and walked back to the car.

"So, Did he know anything useful?" Mrs. Smith asked, noting the look of confusion on her husbands face.

"Well, sort of. Lets just keep going." He replied as he scratched his short hair. The man took off his shaded glasses and looked out the window to watch the car pull away. His reptilian eyes seemed to smile as the car disappeared into the whiteness of the light snow.

'_This is... interesting' _He thought as he walked over to his generator and put a hand on the power coil, sending a bolt of blue electricity through it.

'_May there return end better than mine' _he sat down in front of his heater to enjoy the warmth, thinking of the events he had experienced all those years ago.

Mrs. Smith once again stopped the car on the side of the road, but not to ask someone if they had seen her son. But because something lying half buried in the snow had caught her attention. Slamming the car door, she walked over to the object and picked it up to find it was Thomas's phone, frozen and out of power lying out the front of something that resembled a tool shed. She heard her husband exit the car and threw the phone to him.

"Well that would explain why he didn't answer our calls." She said.

"Yes, but that only brings up the question of why it is here." Mr. Smith looked up at the shed.

"Should we tell the search parties?" Mrs. Smith asked, standing up and walking over to the door.

"Not yet,we should search the area first." her husband replied. The couple headed into the building and shut the door behind them. Mr, Smith fumbled around in his pocket for a small flashlight and turned it on to reveal the room Thomas and Alex had left. He shined the flashlight across the floor to see a small square section of the floor not covered in dust.

"Basement?" Mrs. Smith asked. Mr. Smith handed her the torch before getting on his hands and knees and running his palm across the rather smooth wood. His finger hit a small crack and he tried to pry the boards open, failing that he knocked on the floor and waited for a reply. Failing to hear anything, he got back up and turned his attention to the number of shelves on the wall. He saw a few objects that had been moved from their original position, evident of the patches of slightly less dusty wood.

"He isn't here now, but it looks like he might have been." Mr. Smith said, as he pushed a pot further back towards the wall, hitting the small square button. He cried out in surprise as two things happened, the floor beneath him gave way and his wife grabbed onto the back of his coat. Mrs. Smith let out her own dry of surprise as her husbands weight pulled her into the hole in the floor, landing on top of him. Mr. Smith grunted as he not only collided with the hard floor but his wife landed on top of him. When his Mrs. Smith pulled herself to her feet, she apologized and looked up to the ceiling.

"Oh great, just one more thing to worry about." She complained as she failed to see any evidence of the hole they had just fallen through. Without getting up, her husband looked forward to see what (In the dragons time) saw all those weeks ago.

"Strange." He whispered, pushing himself off the floor, knocking his foot into some kind of ball. Turning to pick it up, he looked into the almost clear purple orb. His wife paid no attention to it as she was more interested in the place it came from up against the wall.

"Any idea what, hey!" Mr. Smith started to ask but she took the orb from his hand, walked over to the empty doorway and slotted it into the empty hole. Mrs. Smith gasped and took a step back as the portal yet again sparked to life.

"What did you do!" Mr. Smith yelled at his wife, not in anger but in fear.

"I-i don't know!" She shouted, letting go of the small torch that flew into the light. She screamed as the portal tugged at her clothes, pulling her across the floor. Her husband ran forward and clasped onto her hand but wasn't heavy or strong enough to stop her movement and was pulled in after her. He used his free hand to shield his eyes as the approaching light became unbearable. As the married couple disappeared, instead of fading out like it had the first two times, the portal began to flash as the orbs surrounding it all began to burst into tiny shards sending light all over the room. As the final orb destroyed itself, the the light in the doorway began to disperse, leaving the hidden room dark once more.

**Sorry bout the delay, just started another fanfic. Spyro/halo crossover but with a twist. It isn't the chief or arbiter that meet with the two dragons.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: New Arrivals**

**sorry about the small delay :) had to out at least a little work into my book and try and figure out what to do in my crossover, anyway enjoy :)**

The two young dragoness reached the top to see Blizzard and Spyro talking to Static who didn't even notice them leave. Blizzard turned to see Storm with a troubled look but thought nothing of it and returned his attention to the yellow dragon.

"So. What do I do?" Static asked nervously, referring to the green dragoness that had taken a liking to him over the last few weeks.

"Don't stress, it's not like she will attack you." Spyro smiled at the thought of the dragoness charging after the yellow dragon.

"I know but... Blizzard?" He turned to his friend hoping for some help. The blue dragon just shrugged.

"Maybe you should ask one of the guardians for a little advice." Blizzard teased. Static groaned and hid his head behind his wing to hide the dark shade of red spreading across his face.

"What are you talking about?" Cynder asked curiously, sitting next to the purple dragon and leaning up against him. His heart began to beat a little faster, making the black dragoness smile.

"J-just a little trouble Static is having." Spyro replied. Cynder hadn't really shown him any affection in front of anyone else other than him. Storm stood next to Blizzard but didn't say a word.

"This wouldn't happen to be... 'Girl' trouble would it?" Cynder giggled. Blizzard looked at Storm to see her staring at the ground frowning.

"Is something bothering you?" Blizzard nuzzled her gray head.

"No, it's nothing. Just thinking." Storm lied, not returning the nuzzle. Blizzard wasn't the best at picking up emotional discomfort but he knew something was bothering his mate. He sat in front of her and licked her cheek.

"Your not getting off that easily, now whats wrong?" Blizzard pushed the dragoness for an answer. She looked up at him with her gray eyes, she desperately wanted to blurt out what was on her mind but was afraid of how he would react.

"Blizzard... even though I am not. Human..." Blizzard cut her off by putting a paw on her maw.

"I would love you no matter what." the blue dragon gave her a loving smile before pulling her into a warm embrace. The two dragons were enjoying one anothers company until they heard a squeak of surprise followed by a loud thump. Blizzard let go of Storm to see Spyro lying unconscious on the ground. Cynder sighed.

"Why does this still happen?" she asked the empty space in front of her. Blizzard began to feel light headed as his vision blurred slightly.

"Bloody helll..." Blizzard murmurer as he joined the purple dragon on the ground. Static uncovered his face to see the two unconscious dragons on the ground.

"What happened to them?" he asked, poking Blizzard. Cynder didn't bother answering, she just sat next to Spyro and waited patiently for him to wake, watching Storm as she did the same.

Blizzard open his eyes to see Ignitus Standing over him with a wide grin.

"Uh..." Blizzard continued to stare at the light blue dragon.

"Enjoying yourself I see." Ignitus chuckled as Spyro Shook his head.

"Must you always render me unconscious to talk to me?" Spyro asked, a little annoyed his old friend had taken him away from Cynder.

"I do apologize for the inconvenience but I thought you should both know something." Ignitus took a step back to allow Blizzard up.

"And what would that be?" Blizzard asked, annoyed.

"Ever since you and the others dealt with Zobek I have been keeping a close eye on anything that could provide an explination to how you got here, and something happened that may involve you. Blizzard gave the chronicler a confused look.

"I'm not really in the mood for riddles so please just tell us." Spyro added.

"It seems that you and the one called Static were not the only ones to chance upon the portal" Ignitus announced happily.

"You mean, someone else had been pulled into this world?" Blizzard was now letting his curiosity get the best of him. The former fire guardian shook his head and smiled.

"You will find them at the same place both you and Static first found yourselves." Ignitus said before allowing the two dragons to wake.

"Wait!" Blizzard shouted as his vision began to blur and he once again found himself lying on the ground only now with Storms head resting on his. Cynder giggled as she saw Blizzard stare at her but didn't Tell the gray dragoness. Blizzard smiled himself as he realized what was going on, Spyro however was busy stretching.

"I never did like it when that happens." Spyro complained.

"Aww." Cynder cooed before licking his cheek making him blush.

"Okay, enough fooling around." Spyro said to the now conscious Blizzard.

"Ahh, your no fun." Blizzard's voice startled the dragoness, but pleasantly so.

"Oh. wait, how long have you been awake?" she asked suspiciously, tilting her head. Blizzard smiled but otherwise didn't answer.

"Come on, we need to find out what Ignitus was talking about." Spyro said.

"Who's Ignitus?" Static asked.  
"It's a long story." Spyro said before lifting himself into the air.

Mrs. Smith awoke to a blurred vision and a raging headache. She blinked her eyes a few times to clear her vision and stared in shock at her surroundings. No longer was the ground covered in snow and ice but green grass and small puddles. Mrs. Smith tried to move but her body felt heavy, heavier than it usually was.

"J-john?" She called out her husbands name. No reply.

"John!" she cried out this time. Mr Smiths eyes shot open at the sound of his wife's voice, his vision blurred like hers was.

"Sarah!" he called back.

"Oh thank god." Sarah put her head to the ground but frowned when she was unable to touch it with her forehead. Come to think of it, her head was a lot higher off the ground than it should have been. She began to panic and using all of her strength, pushed herself back.

'_wait, why am I so high off the ground!?' _she continued to panic in her mind as her husband regained his eyesight. He was on his back and felt as if something sharp was poking through his skin.

"Sarah! Are you okay?" he shouted, shaking his head to relieve some of the pain.

"I-i t-think so..." Sarah muttered as she struggled to stare upright. John groaned and went to rub his eyes but stopped when a pair of dark red paws entered his sight.

"Uhh." he lay there, staring up at his hands, oening and closing the new fingers as Sarah managed to crawl over to a puddle of water before screaming. Her husband whipped his head around to see the scream had come from what looked to be a large dark green lizard with wings.

"Sarah?" John whispered barely loud enough for the terrified dragon to hear. Mrs. Smith stared in shock at the large Dark red creature that sounded like her husband.

"I-is that you?" it sounded as if he was pleading. She screamed again, backing up only the trip over her new tail that had been caught between a few rocks.

"No no no no!" She sobbed pulling at the ground. Tears began to fall from her draconian eyes. John managed to roll over to his belly but was unable to move any further than that.

'_what is going on!?'_ He thought madly, watching the green dragon as it continued to sob.

"So Ignitus is this dead blue dragon that you can only see when your asleep?" Static asked Spyro for the third time during their flight towards the area Blizzard had found himself all that time ago. The purple dragon sighed heavily but answered.

"Yes, he was the former fire guardian until he sacrificed himself to allow me and Cynder to get to the planets core. He is now the current chronicler and will stay the chronicler until he grows old and needs a replacement."

"But if he's dead, how can he get older?" Storm chimed in. interested with the conversation.

"Well, I guess he's uh..." Spyro paused for a moment, unsure of how to answer the dragoness. Blizzard had met with Ignitus so wan not really paying attention to the others arguing. Cynder on the other hand was paying close attention, not really adding to the talking but listening to the information. The group heard a loud scream and increased their speed.

"My guess is that whoever it was just woke up." Blizzard thought he had heard that scream before when he went on a roller coaster with his mother but quickly pushed the thought out of his head. A screams a scream, nothing more. They heard another scream, much louder this time, indicating that they were close. Blizzard was troubled by the familiarity of the sound of terror and tried to forget the thought.

'_That's just silly. It couldn't be... could it?"_ He thought.

**Personally I think I may be improving on some areas but going down in others, but anyway thats chapter four for you guys and gals :) Warning: may need a rating change in the future. If this does occur I am sorry, wont be detailed but it may need that small part to advance. Better safe than sorry. Please leave a review of what you think so far :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Reunion** **Quick little note, there is a fan made spyro game called Spyro: the dragon eclipse currently under production! It looks just like the classics, and it is 3d! Suggest all you Spyro fanatics check it out :) anyway, on with the story. ** Blizzard could now hear a loud sobbing and looked down to see a large dark green dragoness attempting to pull her tail out of a crack in some rocks.

"Look, you need to calm down." Another dragon pleaded as it tried to stand, this one was dark red and unmistakably male.

"Calm!? how can you expect me to be calm!?" the dragoness shouted in between breaths. Blizzard's heart skipped a beat. He knew he had heard those voices before. As the group watched from above, Spyro noticed Blizzard had a troubled expression on his face.

"Do you know who they were?" the purple dragon asked.

"I-i... it's my parents..." Blizzard trailed off. Static looked away at the sobbing dragoness.

"Are you sure? I know their voices sound familiar but." Blizzard shook his head.

"No, it's definitely them." Blizzard began to glide down towards the ground, being quiet so the two confused dragons didn't see him. Storm watched from above as her mate quietly and cautiously took a few steps towards the staggering red dragon.

'_I will actually meet Blizzard's human family!' _Storm thought as she smiled.

_'But will they accept me like he has?'_ her thoughts took a darker turn but she shook it off and returned her attention to the ground. Tears continued to fall down Sarah's dark green scales as her new tail began to hurt. John tripped and landed on his chest. He felt helpless as his wife continued to cry. He shut his eyelids tightly

'_Come on,you didn't give up before so you aren't going to give up now' _he used what remained of his strength to heave his dragon bulk off the ground. His four legs shook but remained upright. He was just about to take a step forward when he heard a small noise. Twisting his neck, he saw a small blue dragon approach him.

"D-dad?" Blizzard asked nervously.

"Thomas?" John stood there staring at the creature that sounded like his son. The dark green dragoness stopped her struggling at the sound of her sons name. A relieved smile spread across John draconic face.

"Dad!" Blizzard cried out in pure joy as he ran across the distance separating them and wrapped his paws around his fathers neck.

"Oh thank god I found you." John put a large paw around his son and brought him closer, not caring for the fact he was no longer human.

"I knew I would find you." the red dragon whispered. A laugh escaped Blizzards maw as he pushed away.

"More or less." he joked, spreading his wings. His father let out a nervous chuckle.

"Look i'll explain later. Are you okay?" Blizzard asked his father with concern.

'_He is taking the whole transformation thing a lot better than I did'_ he thought as his father examined his entire new body, including the large pair of wings.

"I think so, I mean I don't feel any pain." John looked back at his wife who had fallen silent and was now Starring at Blizzard in horror. She stood there with her maw open wide as if about to say something but unable to find the words.

"Maybe I should get down there." storm said aloud before descending towards her mate. Spyro didn't object to Storms action, but glided towards the shocked green dragoness. John looked up in time to see Storm land next to his son and nuzzle him lovingly. His eyes widened at the sight.

"What have you gotten yourself into the last few days?" Both of the young dragons gave him a confused look.

"Dad, I have been like this for almost six weeks." Blizzard replied. The three dragons heard Sarah Squeak in surprise as spyro landed near her trapped tail.

"It's alright, I just want to help." the purple dragon said calmly as to not scare the dragoness further. He used his earth power to widen the gap in the rocks and watched as Sarah fell over, no longer pulling on the rocks. She instantly got to her feet and backed away.

"Now d-dont you c-come any closer y-you..." She trailed off as Cynder landed next to spyro, leaving Static in the air alone.

"Please, calm down. We aren't going to hurt you." Cynder tried to calm down the terrified dragon. But it wasn't working. Spyro felt a chill run down his spine.

"Maybe we should explain this elsewhere." Spyro suggested, feeling as if they were being watched. Blizzard looked to his father so see if he would agree.

"I... think that would be best." He said, staggering towards his wife. She gasped and took another step back as he oddly sat in front of her.

"I know your scared but I we need to go with the small, what are we again?"

"Dragons" Spyro said.

"We need to do with the dragons, it is a lot better than sitting in this place and trying to figure this out on our own." John said warmly and as calmly as possible. Sarah stared into the Dark red dragons eyes, lettting out a deep breath.

"Okay, i-i will go with them." She mumbled, bringing a smile to John's face.

"Can you both walk?" Blizzard asked, remembering the difficulty he had with four legs instead of two. His parents nodded.

"Then we better get a move on." Spyro said before heading towards a small path barely wide enough to accommodate the large dragons walking in single file but wide enough to allow the teens to walk side by side. Spyro took the lead with Cynder by his side, Blizzard with Storm next leaving John to lead Sarah at the back. Static hadn't revealed himself yet and thought it best to remain like that for the time being.

John watched his son laugh with the gray dragoness as they walked.

'_In all my days I never thought this would happen.' _he thought as Storm leaned towards Blizzard to lick his scales. He twisted his neck around, looking past his wings to see the dark green dragoness staring at her front paws as they walked. He couldn't help himself but think of how beautiful her new form look.

'_No, not the time or place'_ he pushed the thought out of his head and concentrated on staying upright. However, different thoughts were racing through Sarah's mind.

'_That portal, dragon, son, how?'_ she was on the verge of bursting into tears again but somehow kept it together.

_'If he can do it so can I'_ she thought, referring to her husband.

**Whew, two different story updates in one day... little shorter than I wanted it but I need sleep. Please keep on reviewing :) and if you are a reader who hasn't reviewed I urge you to as it really helps.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Evil, New And Old **

Sarah continued to stare at her large green paws as they connected with the dirt, left right, left right.

'_This feels unnatural' _She thought as something brush up against her head, interrupting her concentration. Looking up she saw her husbands red tail swaying behind him, Sarah couldn't help but smile at the red dragon. John was interested less in his transformation and more in the pair of young dragons in front of him.

"Are you feeling okay?" storm asked, unaware of the eavesdropping red dragon. Blizzard turned to his mate with a wide grin

"I couldn't be better." He answered cheerfully. Storm nuzzled him affectionately.

"Although something seems to be troubling you." Blizzard pointed out as Storm frowned.

"What if they don't approve of me?" the dragoness tried to lower her voice but John was still able to hear everything being said.

"Who cares? This is my decision, not theirs." he lowered his voice to match Storms and kissed her lightly on the cheek, bringing a smile to her worried face. John frowned.

'_Hmm I have a bad feeling about this'_ he thought. He knew Thomas would eventually be after girls but, this wasn't what he had in mind when he said "girls". Blizzard caught a glimpse of his fathers spying but pretended to not notice and put a wing around Storm, bringing her closer and wrapping his tail around hers. Storm giggled and pushed her mate away but left his tail where it was. Cynder heard the giggle and twisted her head round to see Storm playfully nudge her mate with a wing.

"Their getting there." Spyro commented, only to be met with Cynder pressing her muzzle against his as he turned around. The purple dragon blushed and pulled back.

"Cynder!" Spyro whispered with wide eyes, turning bright red and hoping none of the others saw.

"Oh, Stop worrying. Nobody cares. And their going to find out anyway." Cynder looked back at Storm again and continued to smile. Spyro dropped his head closer to the ground feeling embarrassed but happy.

Ignitus watched the small convoy of dragons with a smile.

'_I have a feeling things will soon get out of hand for the young blue dragon'_ He thought as he continued to gaze into the water. A book floated in front of the chronicler and opened to reveal a blank page. Puzzled, he plucked it out of the air and examined a few of the older pages. It was mostly filled with Fury's past. From when he was born to his battle with evil Cynder, along with a few gruesome images of his doings under the darkness's control. And then ending with an image of the graveyard.

'_This is, confusing' _He knew that he would need to investigate this further but for now wanted to observe Blizzard and his family However, he was not the only one watching the group. Far off in a hidden cave filled with crystals there was also another who was closely observing the seven dragons. This strange being was a dragon, but unlike others he was wingless, his gray, almost silver scales seemed to glow in the low light. Instead of neck spines, there were a number of different crystals sprouting out of his back at varying heights. He still had a tail blade but it more resembled a cracked gem than a rock or another sharp object. As the odd dragon continued to stare into the water a ghostly shape began to materialize on the other side.

"Your attempts of breaking into the young ones mind seemed to have failed once again." the silver dragon said, not taking his eyes off the watery image.

"Don't you think I already know that!" the ghostly image snapped.

"Do not act as if I am to blame." the dragon replied calmly.

"It is not my fault you are like that." the ghostly figure took a step forward out of the dark to reveal a shadowy version of the thought dead Malefor.

"Shard, unless you fix this I will make it your fault!" the Spirit of the evil purple dragon shouted angrily.

"Yeah yeah, or you will use me in this ceremony, I heard you the first time." the silver dragon known as Shard looked up from the water just in time to see the ghostly image disappear. He let out a loud sigh into the crystal cave.

"Sure, just get me to do your dirty work." the silver dragon whispered to himself.

'_DO NOT TEST ME!' _Malefor roared in his mind. Shard put a paw on his now throbbing head.

"Ahh, you don't have to yell." The silver dragon then used his power over the four main elements to bring a large crystal from the ceiling to the ground. He tapped a gray claw on the glittering gem to reveal a small opening. He out his paw in the hole and pulled out a small, pitch black gem, he felt his energy being pulled into the rock but continued to hold it. He put it into his maw so he could reach into the crystal again to pull out what looked to be a small spider with wings made out of red crystal. He heard a small growl in his head.

'_This little toy of yours better work'_ Malefor said, casting his voice into Shard's head. As he attached the dark gem to the spiders back he sent a small electrical current into the gem, awakening it. He held out his paw and watched as the living gem flew into the air and down one of the many tunnels in the cave.

'_How long will it take?'_ the evil purple dragons voice rang throughout Shard's mind yet again.

"It may take it a few days to reach it's destination but then it should be a simple case of finding the intended dragon." Shard replied, hearing a satisfied grunt. Malefor withdrew form the other dragons mind before emitting a laugh only he could hear.

"No one escapes my control for ever, and Spyro. You will embrace your destiny as a purple dragon."

meanwhile Solaris was spending another day greiving over his lost friend. The others had tried to stop him but didn't listen to their pleas.

'_This is all my fault_' the red dragon thought bitterly as Fury approached.

"What do you want?" Solaris asked, but not unkindly.

"Just thought you could use a bit of company." Fury replied as he sat next to the saddened red dragon. He put a friendly wing over his back.

"I wont try to make you change your feelings on this whole thing, I just wanted you to know you are not alone." even though he hadn't known Scorcher that well he had still met met the energetic young dragon and knew he did not deserve to die. It began to lightly rain as the sky grew dark. As the dropplets of water began to fall down the dragons scales, Solaris began to Smile.

"Rest in peace my young friend." he muttered before getting up and taking to the air. He took one more look over his shoulder as the graves began to disappear from his sight with Fury still sitting in the now soggy ground.

**To one of my readers ****Shard the dragon.**** I hope this is pleasing. I tried to stick with the character description in your bio but there wasn't a lot to work with so I hope this will do, although I may need to change the age in here. to all the others. I tried to use this chapter mainly to bring out the new dragon but thought it needed a bit on Blizzard, his parents ans an update on Fury and Solaris.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Pleasant Surprise And Crushing Truth**

**There have been a few of these of late so I thought I could put this in here :)**

As the group approached the front doors to the temple, Spyro turned back towards Blizzards parents.

"Now, just to warn you. Inside there are others that are slightly larger than yourselves so please, don't freak out." Spyro cautioned, waiting for a response. He only got a nod from the large dragons but still opened the large doors only to find that the torches that usually lit the room were out.

"Something feels wrong." he mumbled before signaling Cynder to follow.

"Do you think he knows" Blizzard whispered to Storm.

"Not likely" The dragoness giggled. Blizzard's parents took a step back, unsure of what to expect from the dark room. Cynder fell back a few steps and smiled. The purple dragon could just make out a few shapes standing in the shadows before the torches were lit by a number of small fireballs, startling him. The shapes he saw were actually the guardians Terrador, Cyril and Volteer along with Digga the mole, Fury and Solaris.

"What is going on?" Spyro asked. The guardians only smiled until Cynder put a wing around his back and pressed her head against his.

"Happy birthday!" the black dragoness Shouted in his ear. The purple dragon stood there, confused by what Cynder had just shouted. The last day this had happened was when he was still young and living with his foster parents. Terrador frowned when Spyro failed to say anything.

"What is wrong, are you not happy?" the green dragon asked. Spyro managed a weak smile.

"I would be if I knew how old I am." the purple dragon admitted, hating himself for forgetting his own age.

"We hatched at the same time so your my age." Cynder said happily but Spyro just shifted uncomfortably, he had also forgotten how old she was.

"Sixteen Spyro, you and Cynder are sixteen." Cyril said.

Blizzard and Storm walked in and sat behind Spyro before clearing their throats. He turned around to face them.

"You knew all along Didn't you?" the purple dragon narrowed his eyes at the grinning pair.

"Maybe, maybe not." Blizzard replied innocently. Spyro wasn't sure if they knew of not but returned his gaze to the guardians.

"Young dragons. May I be the first to say congratulations. The guardians took a small bow before Terrador continued.

"You are now both old enough to not need us to guide you any longer. You can both make your own choices and if you would like, already choose a mate. Although I think I already know what or who is on your minds." Terrador finished with a sly smile, making the two dragons blush.

"And as a gift to us from you, you both have your own house's waiting for you back in warfang!" Volteer said, struggling to slow down his speech. This last piece of information earned a sequel of delight from Cynder

"I have always wanted to live in the city!" the dragoness tightened her grip on Spyro without noticing.

"If you only need the one just tell us and we will make the needed arrangements" Cyril winked at the last part, making Spyro bury his head in his free wing and Cynder giggle.

"But enough of this talk, let us move to a more comfortable room." Terrador begin to make his way to the hallway but Spyro stopped him.

"I am sorry but there is something that needs your attention." The purple dragon pointed to Blizzards Parent who were peeking through the open door.

"I see. Well then, I hope you and enjoy this day." Terrador said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Well while he take care of that lets get on with the festivities!" Volteer began to speed up again, annoying Cyril. The young dragons and mole excluding Blizzard, followed the two dragons through the hall as Terrador confronted Blizzard's now dragon parents.

Sarah took a step back, frightened by the earth dragon size. Compared to her he was still quite large but only just larger than John. Terrador sat down between the doors and indicated the wedded pair to do the same.

"Terrador, these are my parent." Blizzard said.

"Hmm. I assume you found them in the same place you awoke?" Terrador directed his speech to the blue dragon standing beside him. Blizzard nodded.

"Welcome to our world. And to clear a few things up, no you are not dreaming nor are you hallucinating." Terrador began to explain the situation.

"I sort of guessed as much already, I want to know how we got here and why my son looks like... that." Sarah pointed at her son and singled out the word "that". Blizzard felt a little hurt his mother would reguard his as such but understood her confusion. The earth guardian shook his head.

"Sorry, but I haven't a clue as to how you ended up here like you are now or how to send you back." Terrador apoliguised, But Sarah's anger began to rise.

"So basically I am stuck here for who knows long looking like this!? sure my human body was no temple but I didnt ask to be turned into a giant talking lizard!" her voice began to rise as John gave her a worried look.

"Mum, please..." Blizzard was cut off.

"And you! I... you.. argh!" Sarah let out a frustrated growl, surprising both her and John.

"Please Sarah, calm down. I know you dont really like the current situation but at least we have our son back." John tried to reason.

"I want MY son back, not this!" Sarah began to cry, not being able to cope with the realization that she would never return home or see her human family again. John walked over to his wife and sat down next to her, while unknowingly put his dark red wing around her.

"Get that off of me." She sobbeb. John pulled back the foreign appendage allowing his wife to stand and half walk half run into a cluster of trees. Blizzard attempted to follow but Terrador put his large paw in front of him.

"Go and enjoy the party, I will handle this." the guardian looked at John who was debating over weather he should continue to sit in the dirt or try to comfort the sobbing and possibly dangerous dragoness. Blizzard thought for a moment befor nodding and heading back inside. Static had seen the whole thing and shot in after Blizzard before Terrador could catch him.

"So what was that all about?" Static asked his troubled friend as he landed on the polished floor.

"Nothing, come on. Knowing Spyro he has probably started without us." Blizzard began to jog towards the back exit.

Cyril pushed open the back doors to reveal a small clearing with a small number of tables scattered around the outside along with the speakers diggs had made a few weeks ago for the party. And sitting in in the middle of it all were the rest of the guardians along with a few young dragons who had been bold enough to befriend either Cynder or Spyro when everyone else either shunned or avoided them.

"See? Even the former terror gets to have a special day to themselves, well sorta." A red dragoness said as she gave her friend a hug.

"Thank you." Cynder said politely as she let go. Spyro soon had a large grin as one by one the occupants of the clearing wished either him, Cynder or both a happy birthday. The purple dragon soon caught something in the air. He breathed in deeply through is nose.

"mmm whats that?" his stomach grumbles quielty as he smell invaded his skull.

"Oh, Just something the moles prepared for this day." diggs said as a few moles pushed a large table on wheels from behind a side of the temple.

"Hey, wait for us!" Static shouted as he ran over to the speakers and plugged them into his slightly damaged Ipod. The music started almost instantly as Static dropped the device and ran over to Hope who was now standing next to Darken.

"Happy birthday Spyro." Cynder whispered, giving his scales a small lick.

"And to you too my black beauty" He said back to Cynder lovingly.

Storm watched the two excange another kiss before looking at Blizzard who was laughing at Static as he stuck a few small cakes on the end of his horns.

'_Why is this becoming increasingly hard?'_ The gray dragoness shook the thought out of her head as the dragons began to either dance in their own way or move to the food the moles had prepared. She was happy for the pair but was jealous of their shared joy for eachother.

**A little bit longer one for you my readers! And hey I know there are many more than ust 6 or 7 people reading this so please review if you havent already. It really does help sometimes, and the more feed back I get the harder I work. This may be a two part chapter, havnt decided yet.**

**P.S. What exactly is going through Storms mind?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Storm's Problem**

**I guess this is what I get for listening to Scream from usher :)**

The sun was still high in the sky when the music was turned down and the food had mostly been devoured by the dragons.

"Thank you, all of you." Spyro thanked the group in front of him, thinking the party was over.

"Hold on young dragon. There is still one thing you are forgetting." Venom smiled. Spyro's smile dissapeared as he searched his brain for an answer. He heard a few pained grunts behind him and turned around too see Blizzard and Static pushing a small tables with a large cake sitting on top. Both Cynder's and Spyro's jaws dropped st the size of the colourfully decorated dessert. It was easliy twice as tall as them and only short way of being as tall as one of the guardians as it sat on the table.

"For a cake, this thing is bloody heavy." Blizzard wiped away not existant sweat with his paw. Cynder took a step back to marvel at the cake. The three layers were covereed with black and purple patterns that ran all the way to the top where two wooden dragons resembling both her and Spyro sat.

"It took me a little while to get it right but, here it is." Sansa placed a large paw on Cynders back.

"I-its beautiful..." Cynder whispered. The black dragoness twisted her body around and wrapped her paws around the fear guardians foreleg while Spyro continued to stare wide eyed at the frosted master piece.

Storm was sitting away from the main group with her back turned away from the large dessert. It was beautiful but her mind kept being pulled towards Blizzard.

'_What is wrong with me?'_ she though. No matter what she did her mind always returned to the handsome blue dragon...

'_No! Dammit Storm get a hold of your self!'_ she thought bitterly, Shifting her positiong by getting up and immediately sitting down.

Spyro stared hungrily at the cake that Darken had handed him, but before taking a bite he held it under his nose and took a deep breath. A pleasant and luring scent filled his skull, but this confused him. He took it away from his face but the smell was still quite strong.

"Cynder, do you smell that?" he asked the black dragoness who had already shoved the entire slice in to her maw and was wiggling with delight.

"Hmm?" she wiped a bit of icing of her scales and stuck her nose in the air.

"No, what is it?" she asked back. The scent was becoming very distracting for the purple dragon.

"It's like... I dont know it's hard to describe." he replied as it continued to assalut his muzzle.

"Thats odd, I dont smell anything." Cynder tried to think of what it could be but nothing came to mind. Spyro closed his eyes, enjoying the smell he began to follow it. He took a few steps forward before reopening his eyes to see he was pointing directly at the gray dragoness. The others were all crowded around the cake and were too busy to notice Spyro approach Storm, all except. At that moment something clicked in Cynders mind, she frantically ran over to Spyro and pressed her paw against his muzzle, forcing the purple dragon to breath through his mouth.

"I just figured out why I cant smell anything." Cynder said, fear slipping into her voice.

"What is it?" Spyro's voice was slightly muffled by Cynders paw.

"I think Storm is in uh..." Cynder stopped, unsure of how to explain it.

"Anyway, we need to get her out of here." Cynder continued.

"But she is only a few months older than us." Spyro removed Cynders paw and quickly pinched his nostrils closed, catching on to what Cynder thought.

"Dont ask me why." Cynder replied. Irritated, she walked over to Storm and tapped omn her wing to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry my mind is a little clouded at the moment." Strom apoligized.

"It pains me to say this but you need to leave, now!" Cynder began to push on Storm's back with her he head, urging her to take flight.

"What? Why?" Storm asked, shocked with Cynder's actions. The black dragoness stopped her puching and whispered something in her ear that made her face turn red.

"That would explain my recent thoughts." Storm shamefully admitted.

"So far Spyro was the only one to smell it up but I dont want to risk Blizzard picking it up." Cynder continued to push on Storm's back until the confused gray dragoness stood up and awquardly took to the air with her tail pointed down. Spyro hopped over with his paw stil firmly pressed against his muzzle.  
"Blizzard will notice her gone." Spyro mumbled through his paw.

"Hopefully it will have worn off by then." Cynder sighed as Spyro slowly removed his paw and took a deep breath. Spyro couldn't help but smile as the weak but intoxicating scent made another trip through his airway. Cynder saw this and slapped him hard enough with her paw to break him out of his trance like state.

"Ugh, men." Cynder cursed to herself as she jogged back over to the others to avoid arousing suspicion. Spyro took another look at Storm's vanishing form before shaking his head and joinning Cynder.

'_That was... interesting.'_ Spyro secretly thought to himself.

Storm flew low through the trees, hoping the foliage would hide most of her scent.

'O_h ancestors. Why now?'_ the timming for this couldn't of been worse. She had already had to stop herself once but she didn't know if she could again. The further she flew the better. The gray dragoness came across a small stream that was deep enough to conceal her but shallow enough that she could freely move across the bottom. Storm didn't bother landing on the ground, but instead splashed down into the water. Letting out a relieved sigh, Storm sat with her back against the current as the water chilled her heated body. It wasn't an overly hot day but a combination of the midday sun and her feeling had made her body feel as if it were burning. She closed her eyes and gently lowered her head into the water, wrapping her tail and wings around submerged rocks to hold her under. Dragons as a species were able to hold their breath for extended periods of time and Storm was no exception so she let her mind wander as the water continued to flow around her.

A few minutes back at the party, Blizzard was trying to teach a game to the others.

"Okay, first you start with something like this." Blizzard started to explain as he drew a naughts and crosses board in the dirt with one of his claws.

"Then you take turns with someone filling in the squares with either a croos or a circle." He continued as Static jumped in to help with the demonstration.

"And the aim of this is?" Fury asked as he leaned closer.

"To get three of your symbols in a row." Blizzard replied as he drew a line through three diagonal circles, beating Static.

"Interesting." Cyril commented, walking off and drawing a larger version of the board with Blaze sitting across from him.

Static smiled as the others all drew a board and chose an opponent.

"Who knew you could so easilly entertain a group of dragons." He prodded Blizzard with his wing.

"Speaking of dragons. Have you seen Storm?" Blizzard asked, too distracted to understand most of what his friend had just said.

"Now that you mention it, no I havn't." he shook his head before replying.

"Hmm." before Blizzard could call out him mates name, a faint but aluring smell wafted infront of him. He stood there confused as to how the smell pulled him towards the trees.

"Um, ill be right back." He took a jogging start before flying in the general direction Storm had gone, leaving Static to stand alone.

Unfortunatly, neither Spyro or Cynder had seen him leave as they were caught up in the new game they had just seen.

"I win." Cynder smiled as Spyro grumbled and swept the dirt clear with his tail.

Blizzard let the smell guide him, it was weak but still there for him to follow. He almost crashed into a tree when he shut his eyes, trying to focus on the scent.

'_Why am I being pulled towards this smell?' _he thought, trying to clear his head. But his dragon thought had blocked him out. As he flew, the scent suddenly dispersed around a small river. Feeling slightly tired and rather odd, he stopped to take a drink from the clear water. He relaxed a little as his mind slowly became his own again. Down stream from where Blizzard was resting, Storm was still fully submerged in the running water. Her lungs began to cry for air, forcing her to at least stick her head through the surface. She took in a deep breath before moving to the shore and shaking the small dropplets off her dull scales.

"There you are!" came Blizzards cheerful voice. Storm gave a yelp of surprise and twisted her entire body around in the air..

"Oh, sorry I startled you. What are you doing out here?" Blizzard asked, moving closer. Storm stood her ground.

'_Please oh Please dont'_ Storm thought as blizzard licked her wet cheek. Storm waited for something to happen but nothing did, well other Than Blizzard giving her a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" He asked, nuzzling Storm. The dragoness smiled. She still had her feelings for the blue dragon but they weren't to the point where she would most likely harm her mate.

"Yeah, i'm fine."

**Sorry for errors, I somehow turned off my auto correct :S and dont know how to reactivate it... and talk about narrowly dodging a bullet :) I think Storm should be fine now that that has past... for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: **

**Fixed the spell check :D and rating up just to be safe. Sorry no title.**

Back at the temple, the dragons were yet to notice Storm's and Blizzard's disappearance.

"You are really bad at this" Cynder smiled as Spyro wiped away the board in front of them.

"Can we do something else? This is getting boring, and strangely irritating." Spyro grumbled, wiping the dirt with his tail. Cynder sighed.

"I guess there are other ways to spend today. Wait, where's Blizzard?" Cynder's eyes darted between the pairs of dragons who were still occupying themselves by drawing in the dirt or just enjoying one anothers company

"I don't kno... oh." Spyro's shoulders drooped as he as he remembered Storm.

"We need to go find them! Can you still pick up any trace of her scent." Cynder kept her voice down to avoid suspicion as Spyro stuck his nose in the air and took a deep breath.

"Well?" Cynder asked. The purple dragon shook his head, secretly happy he couldn't.

"I sent storm in that direction so we should head there first." Cynder gave her wings a quick stretch before jumping over Spyro and gaining a little altitude.

"Cynder, I think someone will notice if we both disappear." Spyro said.

"Then stay here, but I am going to look for them." The black dragoness twisted around and took off, leaving Spyro by himself.

The two lovers had decided to walk back instead of fly so they had time to talk.

"I did smell something on my way to you. Actually, it lead me to exactly where you were." Blizzard admitted, making Storm turn red.

"Well, that's because it was.. uh." The dragoness was reluctant to tell him the smell had come from her.

"What is it?" He stopped and faced her. Storm looked at the ground feeling embarrassed about the whole incident.

"The smell was coming from me" Storm blurted out, not raising her eyes.

"How is that bad?" Blizzard smiled in ignorance. Storm Shook her head.

"No, you don't understand" The gray dragoness began to draw in the dirt.

"It smells a lot better than anything the people at my school used to wear."

"It's not something I just out on whenever I feel like it." Storm sighed, looking up at the blue dragon.

"Then what is it?" Blizzard continued to press her for an answer. She let out a sigh of defeat and opened her maw but heard a loud thump and turned to see Cynder hit the ground hard and run towards her.

"Cynder?" Blizzard asked but the black dragoness completely ignored him, and instead placed her front paws on the sides of storm head and stared into her gray eyes.

"Did you mate with him!?" Cynder shouted with alarm.

"What?" Storm was surprised with the urgency in her voice.

"Did you and Blizzard mate together!?" The shouted again, now shaking Storm's head.

"N-n-n-oooo!" She said as her head was shaken back and forth.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" Blizzard asked as Cynder let go of his mate.

"Storm is in heat you idiot." Cynder replied.

"WAS in heat." Storm corrected, annoyed at the black dragoness.

"In heat?" Blizzard asked.

"That's what the smell was." Storm answered, hey gaze yet again directed at the ground in front of her. Blizzard just stared at the two dragoness, still confused as to what was going on. Cynder sighed and put a paw over her face.

"If a dragoness, example Storm, is in heat. It means they are ready to mate." The gray dragoness covered her head with her wings as Cynder explained the whole thing to Blizzard.

"The thing you smelled was a scent they release to tell males, example you, they are ready." Cynder finished explaining.

"Wait, so the smell was... oh god." Blizzard pinched the scales between his eyes and scrunched his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry Blizzard, I cant really control it." Storm poked her muzzle out from her closed wings.

"I-it's okay, I... never mind lets just get back." the blue dragon shook his head before taking off. Cynder watched him fly as Storm smacked her in the back of the head with her tail.

"You couldn't just mind your own business could you?" She spat before following her mate.

"Oh thanks a lot for clearing that all up Cynder! Oh no I mean it! What would we do without you?" Cynder grudgingly mumbled to herself.

Other than the sound of beating wings, the flight back was quiet. Blizzard was trying to figure out why had lost himself and Storm was silently being angry with not only herself but Cynder.

"Storm, how old are you?" Blizzard asked Storm as she flew closer.

"A few months older and Spyro and Cynder."

'_About my age' _He thought.

"And This whole uh, incident?"

"Usually doesn't happen until a dragon reaches adulthood." Storm was reluctant to discuss her problem but knew he needed to know.

"Sorry, I just..." Blizzard felt awkward so he stopped.

"It's okay. I understand." Storm began to descend as the temple came into view. Cynder could hear their conversation even though she was a good distance behind them.

'_Even though she is a massive pain in the arse, I feel sorry for her.' _Cynder thought, watching as Terrador returned with Blizzard's parents. As Blizzard landed in front of his parents John gave his son a smile while Sarah refused to look at him.

"Sarah." John nudged his wife with his paw.

"Don't." She said sourly.

"Maybe we should cut the day short." Spyro suggested as Cynder landed at his side.

"That sounds like a plan to me" Cynder licked Spyro's cheek, earning a disgusted look from Blizzard's mother and a smile from the purple dragon.

"Yes, well enjoy the rest of your day. We must get back to the academy." Darken said before bidding his farewells and taking off with all but Terrador close behind.

"So what now?" Solaris asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but it think I have a bit of explaining to do." Blizzard shrank away form his parents as him mother glared at him.

**Sorry about this one, having a little trouble concentration at the moment.** **Next chapter may be a while.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Split personality **

**Nope :) next one ready already. And blizzard's parents are pretty mush female and male versions of Sansa and Venom so what ever you think they look like just imagine them as the other gender and there is Blizzards parents.**

"Um, anywhere in particular you want me to start?" Blizzard asked his parents as everyone but himself, Storm, Terrador and Static left. Him mother opened her maw but John cut her off.

"Do you by any chance know what happened to Alex?"

"Over here." Static waved at them as he made him way to Blizzard and Storm.

"Ah, now we have you both back." John smiled but Sarah didn't Show any emotion.

"And who is this?" John asked, suddenly interested in the gray dragoness. Blizzard was hesitant to tell his parents just yet, but did anyway.

"This is Storm and she's my uh... my mate." John smiled.

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." He said politely. Storm shifted uncomfortably.

'_Here goes nothing'_ she thought, taking in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry but, we are a little more than just friends." Storm pointed out, Giving the large dark red dragon a look hurt.

"Not sure I fully understand." He said, puzzled.

"I... we... ah screw it." Blizzard twisted his head around, grabbed Storm's head and locked maws with her, shocking his parents. He sat there

for a full minute before letting do. The dragoness blinked here eyes a few times before smiling back at Blizzard. Both of Blizzards parents stared at the two in shock. John managed a weak smile.

"Are you okay with this?" Storm asked nervously.

"Young lady, I couldn't care. As long as he is happy so am I." John replied, walking over and putting a paw on her back. They heard a loud crash and turned to see Sarah had fainted from Blizzard kissing Storm. John shook his head.

"I think it's best if you refrain from doing that again for now." the teens nodded in union.

Back at the cave, Shard was once again staring into his own personal pool of visions. He let out a deep sigh.

'_What troubles you?'_ Malefor asked, not really caring.

"I miss my family." Shard replied as Malefor took on his ghostly form.

"You don't have any family, they abandoned you. Called you a freak because of your unnatural form." the purple spirit said coldly. Shard growled quietly.

"Stay out of my head" Shard spat. Malefor growled back, loudly.

"Or what!?" you are mine!" a mental scream rang out through Shards head, forcing him to his knees in pain. He covered his ears with his paws but the sound persisted.

"You are nothing without me. I gave you power and I can take it away." Malefor stopped the attack and walked over to Shard's shaking body. It was true, he had made him more powerful, even given him a size advantage over others his age.

"Pitiful." He murmured as the silver dragon staggered over to a large crystal.

"My little 'toy' should reach the academy by tomorrow." Shard mumbled as he watched a small projection on the crystal.

"Good, soon I will reborn. And when I am Spyro and Cynder will both pay the price for stopping me." an evil smile spread across the ghosts shadowy head before he once again disappeared from sight. Shard felt hurt that Malefor had brought up some of his past but still tried to hold strong.

'_What am I even doing here!?'_ he though.

'_you are fulfilling your destiny.' _a dark presence said, but not that of Malefor.

'_Shut up! It's your fault we are here' _he mentally shouted at the presence which just laughed in response.

'_You can keep saying that but it cant hide the fact that I am you so in reality it's YOUR fault that YOU are here'_ the dark presence said.

'_I will never let you out again!' _Shard mentally shouted.

'_You do not have a choice in the matter of if I choose to show myself or not. When your anger rises I will come with it'_

"No..." Shard mumbled.

'_Who are you talking to?' _Malefor's deep evil voice rang through him mind.

'_An old friend'_ the presence replied, revealing its self.

'_I find that hard to believe'_ Malefor said.

'_Well that is fine by me because I don't really care' _the presence said back_._

_'Shard.'_ Malefor growled.

'_He... it's me, well a part of me'_ Shard thought sadly.

'_Exactly'_ it said again, somewhat smugly.

'_Interesting' _Malefor said, curious as th what Shard was hiding.

'_Please, both of you. Let me have some peace.'_ Shard thought to both of them. Malefor made a sound of amusement but withdrew, as for the other presence, it stayed but was quiet.

"I should have never agreed to this." Shard said aloud as he walked over to his pool of visions and observed the target of the small device which had activated a bay ago and was making it's way to the academy. The 'target' was a red dragon, the target was Solaris.

"What do we do with her now?" Static as he poked Sarah's large green wing

"I suggest we get her inside and somewhere more comfortable." Terrador said, moving over to the unconscious dragoness.

"Yeah? Well good luck with that, I doubt I could lift half of her." John said.

"You would be surprised with the things us dragons can do but you are right." Terrador said while using his earth power to raise the ground under Sarah to his height, surprising John.

"How did you do that?" Blizzard's father asked, closely observing the rock under his wife.

"As I said before. We can do surprising things. You three, push her onto my back." Terrador stood next to the rock as Blizzard, Storm and Static all struggled to push the unconscious dragoness onto the guardians back. The green earth dragon grunted as Sarah weight pulled him down.

"Lets go." he started to slowly walk towards the temple with the other close behind. Seeing his mother on the guardians back Blizzard got an idea. When his father wasn't looking, Blizzard jumped onto his back and sat between his folded wing.

"Hey! What are you doing?" John asked, twisting his neck around to see his son grinning like a fool.

"Getting a free ride." Blizzard replied as Both Storm and Static joined him, also smiling widely. Jonh rolled his eyes and continued to follow the guardian as the lazy teenagers began to laugh.

**Yes the chapters are a little short but I cant really help that. Also to people who are curios as to how I come up with this. REALLY LOUD MUSIC! Right in my ears :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Small mistake, Big Problem.

**It's been a while since my last update and I apologize for this, recently been playing Dotd yay! And have needed to come to term with something. But anyway here you go!**

"I am sure she will be fine when she awakens, although I suggest you two not to be too affectionate to each other in her presence." Terrador said to Blizzard and Storm who were still sitting on John's back as he looked at Sarah who was lying on her back in amongst a few medium sized pillows.

"That is probably for the best, are you sure you are okay with this?" Storm asked John. He twisted his neck around so he the dragoness in the corner of his eye.

"It's his choice, if Thomas is happy, I am happy." He gave the pair a warm smile as Static hopped off.

"It's not Thomas anymore Mr. Smith." Static said as he sat in front of the dark red dragon.

"What?"

"My name is now Blizzard." The blue dragon said proudly.

"We urged Both Blizzard and Static to take new names to avoid arousing suspicion, although having failed that it's just what they prefer to be called." Terrador explained John looked back at his son.

"Your named after a snow storm?" he asked.

"You will find out why soon enough." Storm giggled. Terrador walked over to the window and gazed up at the sky.

"The sun is still high if you would like to show him now." the guardian suggested.

"Show me what?" John asked.

"You will see soon enough, come on." Blizzard said as he walked out of the room with Storm close behind. John looked at his unconscious wife and then at Static.

"Aren't you coming?" Static shook his head.

"I don't want to risk frying my Ipod."

John wasn't sure what the yellow dragon had meant by that but left without asking

"So, know any places where we can get away with wrecking a few things?" Blizzard asked, allowing Storm some time to think.

"There should be a place somewhere in that direction filled with some rocks and a few dead trees. I think there are even a few green gem clusters there as well." the dragoness replied pointing to her left.

"So, where are we off to kiddies?" John asked with a smile.

"You will see soon enough" Blizzard said smiling back and following storm as she began to walk off.

"hmm." He followed them without any further questions as Storm playfully leapt over a log, smiling back at Blizzard who laughed and chased after her

John watched the two mated dragons as the ran through the trees, chasing each other, he looked down and shook his head smiling. Storm giggled as Blizzard latched onto her tail smiling.

"I love you." Storm said, nuzzling him.

"My grey beauty..." He kissed on the nose as his father walked past.

"Heh, enjoying yourselves are we?" he asked with a grin. They both blushed as Storm raised a paw to her maw and coughed. John chuckled and continued to walk as the two teenage dragons jogged ahead of him

It only took them a few minutes to reach a rocky are that was littered with dead trees, large rocks and a few green crystals growing out of the ground.

Curious, john walked over to one of the crystals and tapped it with a claw.

"Is this some kind of crystal?" he looked back at his son who nodded.

"Yeah, if you smash it weird stuff happens" he smiled at the large red dragon that frowned and looked back at the green object.

"Go ahead" Storm said, smiling widely. John shrugged and swiped at the large gem, shattering it and sending shards all over the place. He looked back at Storm.

"And what now young miss?" he looked around at the green gems that were now scattered around the small rocky area. Both of the teens looked at each other before picking moving close to a small cluster of gems and sitting beside them. John watched in amazement as the green gems flew off the ground and into one of the two dragons.

"H-how?" he stared at them as they grinned back.  
"Not sure, but they let us do cool stuff like this!" Blizzard got to his feet and opened his maw, sending an ice beam at a large rock, freezing it solid.

The large dragon stood there speechless as Blizzard laughed

"The look on your face!" he began to roll on the ground, making Storm laugh as well.

He blinked a few times and shook his head, his tail brushing against a few gems, making them fly into his chest

"What the!?" he stumbled back in surprise, hitting his head on a large moss covered rock. Blizzard ran to his father with a look of worry

"Are you okay?" he took a step back as he got back up, rubbing the back of his head.  
"ugh… I'll be fine" john looked back at Storm who was staring at the rock, her eyes wide with fear.

"Miss Storm, are you…" he didn't get a chance to finish as a large rock fist smashed into his side, causing him to fly through the air, into a group of small trees.

"DAD!" Blizzard yelled, dodging the fist before it crushed him into the ground. He looked up at what had attacked him to see what they had thought to be a simple rock.

"TROLL!" Storm screamed as it roared at the dragons.

"oh fuck…" the blue dragon turned to run but the living rock grabbed him by the tail and threw him at the gray dragoness.

Storm groaned and pushed Blizzard off of her as the troll charged at them, making the ground shake, she shot a cone of air at the charging enemy but it simply ran straight through it.

"RUN!" Blizzard shouted, pushing Storm with his wing, forcing her to turn and run as the troll roared in anger at them.

Back in Spyro's room at the academy the two dragons were both cuddles up together on his bed.

"mm…" Cynder murred happily and pushed back into his chest, making him curl around her. The purple dragon blushed lightly and licked the back of her head, making the black dragoness smile.

"Spyro.." she looked back at him.  
"Yes Cynder?"

"… I love you." She licked his muzzle lightly, making him smile and blush.

"And I love you…" he kissed her before laying his head down and draping a wing over her, bring her closer to him. She sighed happily before whispering.

"happy birthday my love..."

***sighs* not really in the best of moods at the moment so... yeah...**

**i think i may have lost my touch so if its a little well, crap i apoliguize**


End file.
